The Junior Detectives of NYC
by Liv Cassidy
Summary: It's a boring day in the SVU Squadroom. There are no calls or anything. What else are the members of the Special Victims Unit to talk about besides their days in junior high. This is how it all began!


The Junior Detectives of NYC

**Summary: It's a boring day with no cases. What else is the squad to talk about except their junior high days? This is really how it began!**

**Characters/Grade: Brian Cassidy (5th), Olivia Benson (6th), Casey Novak (6th), Alex Cabot (6th), Elliot Stabler, (7th), Odafin "Fin" Tutuola (7th) John Munch (8th) Don Cragen (8th)**

**Pairing: None, just puppy-love really.**

**Disclaimed: I, however, have never had the honor to own any of the SVU characters. However, I do have the honor of owning any characters that you do not recognize.**

**UPDATE: 11/14/12 - This is one of my first stories that was written when I was 14. I have no intention of ever continuing it, considering I no longer enjoy stories about the SVU cast as kids. So, of course I'm not going to continue a story that I wouldn't read myself. However, I have gone through and edited grammar and spelling errors, for those of you who do like stories like this. I only keep my old stories up so readers can see how my writing has changed over the years.**

Everyone was sitting in the SVU squad room. There hadn't been a crime of any sort all day. That was very unusual for the Special Victims Unit. They had been sitting around drinking coffee and eating donuts all day. They were bored out of their minds.

"Do you all remember back when we were in junior high?" Elliot finally said out of the blue. He didn't know of anything else of what to say. This was the quietest any of them had ever heard the squad room.

"Ooh yeah, boy those were the good old days," sighed Munch.

"Remember how we always used to go around the city solving mysteries?" asked Olivia.

"Oh yeah, we called ourselves 'the Junior Detectives of NYC'" laughed Fin. "Remember that time that Mrs. Cortes' cat went missing?"

"It didn't really go missing," recalled Olivia. "It was just hiding under her bed."

"Hey, if I had been that cat I would have hid under that bed all the time," laughed Elliot. That Mrs. Cortes had been one awfully strange woman. She gawked at everyone who walked by her house. The kids had been afraid to even to near that stoop. Everyone had thought that they were all crazy when they agreed to help her find that cat of hers.

"Remember how Olivia, Alex, and I were always best friends?" Casey asked.

"Well, we're still best friends, even with Alex in witness protection," said Olivia.

"Yeah I guess you're right," Casey said.

Cragen said, "Yeah it seems like it was just yesterday..."

_flashback_

Casey, Olivia, and Alex had spent the night at Casey's house. Olivia often was afraid to go home due to her mother's drinking habits. Usually, her mother did not even realize that she was gone on nights like this. She didn't really care.

The girls headed off for school at 7:00 a.m. as they did every day when they had a sleepover. School was only a block from Casey's house so it was okay for them to walk by themselves.

As they walked down to school they noticed Brian Cassidy, a little fifth grader, was following them. "Brian, why are you always following us?"

"No reason," blushed Brian. Then he ran off toward the little elementary school where he belonged. Everyone knew that Brian had a major crush on Olivia. He drove her absolutely insane. Olivia had more of a crush on Elliot Stabler. He was so hot! He was more interested in Kathy. She was a girl in his grade. Olivia couldn't blame him for wanting a girl in his own grade. She wanted nothing to do with a fifth grader, why should he want something to do with a sixth grader?

They ran into Elliot and Odafin when they hit the school grounds. Odafin would kill you if you called him Odafin though. Everyone called him Fin. The girls teased him by calling him "Fishy Fin".

"Hey girls," Elliot smiled. _Gosh, he has gorgeous eyes! _Olivia thought.

"Ooh, hey, Elliot," Olivia smiled twirling her brown hair.

Don and John walked over. They were eighth graders. Even though neither of them were particulary good looking, they were the nicest boys in the eighth grade. Most of them were pretty much jerks. John was hilarious. He was probably the funniest kid in the entire school. He was nice to everyone. Don, on the other hand, was pretty far from funny. He was nice though. Don was very kind and generous. He would do anything for anybody. Even if it meant risking his own life. Don was also the smartest kid in the eighth grade. There was no doubt that when he graduate high school in four years he would be the top student.

"Did you hear that woman Mrs. Cortes lost her cat?" asked John.

"Really? If I were her cat I'd run away too!" Elliot said.

"Yeah, me too, I would have ran away the day that she brought me home," John said.

"That woman is scary!" exclaimed Alex.

"Tell me about it, every time my mom and I walk past her house my mom covers my face so she can't see who I am," said John. Everyone laughed at that one. "It's pretty sad when your own mother has to hide her own son's idenity!" John exclaimed. Everyone laughed again.

"Well, John and I were thinking we could go help her find the cat," Don said.

"Donald Cragen, are you out of your mind!" exclaimed Casey.

"No, it would be the nice thing to do, don't you think?" asked Don.

"I guess you have a point," Olivia agreed. "Why not? Let's help her."

"Okay," moaned everyone.

After school that day they took the bus to Mrs. Cortes' house. They knocked on the door. Of course she already knew that they were there; she was always looking out that window.

"May I help you children," she said in her Mexican accent.

"Yes, we are here to help you find your cat, we are the Junior Detectives of NYC," said Don.

"Oh, you are such darlings!" exclaimed Mrs. Cortes. "I've been so lonely without my Gato!"

"May we come in?" Elliot asked politely.

"Sure, please come into my house," said Mrs. Cortes.

"Now where was the last place you saw...Gato is it?" asked Olivia.

"Yes, Gato is Spanish for "cat", the last time I saw my precious Gato was yesterday when I took out the trash, I think she got out when I was taking out the trash," said Mrs. Cortes.

"Has Gato gotten out before?" asked John.

"No, he hasn't, the poor little baby must be lost alone in the world without his mama," said Mrs. Cortes.

"Does he have a favorite scent of a food or something?" asked Casey. She had been sneezing ever since they had gotten in the house. _Ooh, yeah she's allergic to cats _Olivia remembered.

"He loves fish," said Mrs. Cortes. "He goes crazy around fish."

"Maybe he went to the Fish Market?" Alex suggested.

"A good idea! We will go check there for you, ma'am," Elliot said.

It just so happened that the Fish Market was only two blocks away. It was very likely that cat could have traveled there. When they got down to the Fish Market they discovered that Brian Cassidy was there.

"Brian, why are you here?" Olivia asked. There was no possible way he could have known she would be here.

"I'm getting some anchovies for dinner, mind you," Brian said. "What are you doing here?"

"We're looking for a cat, have you seen a tiger looking cat, his name is Gato," said Alex.

"No, do I look like I've seen any cat recently? No," said Bryan leaving.

"You know," Casey said. "I'm allergic to cats, maybe I shouldn't be here."

"That explains why you were sneezing in Mrs. Cortes' house," said Elliot.

"No, I only sneeze when a cat is near me or in the house, if the cat's not in the house then I'm usually fine," said Casey.

"But you were sneezing in the house," Fin commented.

"You're right. . .I was!" exclaimed Casey.

"That means that cat is still in that house," said Olivia. The kids went back to the house.

"Is there any chance that cat could still be here?" asked Don. Casey had started sneezing again.

"No, what gives you kids that idea?" asked Mrs. Cortes.

"Well, our friend here, Casey, is allergic to cats," said John.

"Well, she's probably just smelling the scent of him, he was here last night you know," Mrs. Cortes said.

"Case, come with me, maybe if we go around the house you'll start to sneeze more and it'll give us an idea of where he is," Olivia said aware that the closer to cats Casey got the more she sneezed.

They roamed the house. But it wasn't until the bedroom that Casey started sneezing really bad. "Casey, do you think the cat's in here?" asked Olivia.

Casey was sneezing so bad she couldn't answer Olivia's question. Olivia began to skim the room. _If I were a cat where would I hide in a bedroom? _Olivia asked herself. _I know! Under the bed! _

Olivia looked under the bed. Sure enough, there was Gato. The mystery of the missing cat was solved!


End file.
